Where Does She Keep It
by CaliTues
Summary: Where's your cell? I thought you tried to call me?" He smirked. "You didn't call!" She smiled before reaching down her shirt and pulling out her pink-cased cell. Roxas stared at her, mouth open, eyes wide, as he realized where she had her cell. Oneshot


**Inspired by my sister. Yes. She keeps it there.**

Roxas frowned as he watched the sunset from the clock tower. His feet dangling carelessly as he gripped the edge tightly. He patted his pants, looking for his phone to check the time, only to remember that he had left it beside his bed because he had no pockets. He sighed and looked over the edge, growing impatient.

"Boo!" He jumped slightly as he turned around to see Kairi standing above him with a smile, hands behind her back. "Sorry I'm late, but I thought you'd enjoy these!" She revealed two sea-salt ice creams from behind her back.

Roxas smirked as he took the one held out to him. "In other words you got lost, and stopped by the shop to get these to make up for being late?"

She shrugged and sat beside him, "More or less," She looked over the edge and shuddered. He arched a brow as he watched her scoot backwards and cross her legs underneath her. "It's so high; I don't want to fall…"

He laughed at her before taking a bite of the salty and sweet ice cream that was beginning to melt already. She glared and then smacked the ice cream from his hand, sending it to the ground below them. Roxas stared at his hand where the ice cream had been before turning to her.

"What the hell was that for!?" She just smiled before slowly licking her own.

"Mmm, delicious," She gave a coy smile as he watched with a glare.

If she hadn't knocked his ice cream to the street below seconds prior he might have found the scene slightly seductive, playfully seductive of course, but he soon found himself struggling to get the treat from her hands. It wasn't long before her ice cream was also on the street below. The tension in the air was great, with both of them sitting with their arms crossed, and no ice cream.

"Bitch."

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" Roxas was amazed he hadn't received a comeback.

"When'd you call?"

"A little while ago, to tell you I was late." She turned to glare at him.

"Don't have my phone," he shrugged. She continued to stare angrily at him, obviously not believing his words. He sighed and patted down his pants showing he had no pockets.

"Wow, guys have it tough…" He gave her a confused look. Guys had it tough? Usually she bitched about how easy guys had it! Girls though, he was proud and glad for what he had, and could easily say he had sympathy for them.

"How do we have it tough?" He asked, knowing he'd get a wild answer.

Kairi smirked and stood and motioned to her clothes, a pair of short-shorts and a snug tee. She pointed to her own pants and he saw she also had no pockets.

"Where's your cell? I thought you tried to call me?" He smirked. "You didn't call!"

She smiled before reaching down her shirt and pulling out her pink-cased cell. Roxas stared at her, mouth open, eyes wide, as he realized where she had her cell.

"The bra, a very useful place to store your cell!" She grinned, "I'm surprised they don't advertise that!"

Roxas slapped his forehead with his palm and laughed. "You know where that all originates from right?"

Kairi shrugged as she looked through her phone at nothing in particular. "Naminé does it, so does Tifa and Larxene."

His grin grew, "Well I could understand Tifa and Larxene doing it, not so much you and Naminé; unless you intend on being hookers to get through college." She gaped at him, her cheeks getting redder. "That's where they keep money you know," He laughed.

Kairi looked away before pulling a wad of money out of her shirt. She frowned as she looked at him. "So where am I supposed to keep it!?" She waved her money and phone in his face.

"Jeez I don't know! A purse!?"

"Um hello!? I mean when I don't want to carry it around! Like today!"

He closed his eyes as he continued to listen to her rant about why it was okay for her to keep things in her bra, that it was her right and did not mean that she was a hooker or slut. Though he could argue that statement he decided to keep quiet. She also went on to add it was better than keeping things in her pockets, for it was easier to go to her bra then to dig through her pockets.

"Okay! I get it! Keep it there!"

She smiled and placed her belongings back into her shirt before sitting next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"You know what?"

"You're going to jump of the tower to see if your bra will keep you adrift?"

"I think you're just mad my phone is closer to my heart then you'll ever be!"

He placed a hand over his chest. "Ouch Kairi, close but not quite, I'm not focused on your heart." He pushed her off of him and stood before turning and heading for the stairs of the tower.

Kairi sat on the ledge for a few moments before realizing what he had meant and immediately gave chase.

**R&R if you want. **


End file.
